


Peter’s field trip to avengers tower

by SxrgentBxrnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Pietro Maximoff, Protective Siblings, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxrgentBxrnes/pseuds/SxrgentBxrnes
Summary: Peter's weeks wasn't going to badly, but his Parker luck strikes yet again and he's heading to his own home for a field trip.Some cute iron dad and spiderson, a bit of sick peter, protective avengers, flash gets what's coming to him, Clint, Steve and Bucky are good uncles, stucky, pepperony, no one messes with Tony stark's kid
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 505





	1. Chapter 1

It was last period and peter was sat at his desk zoning out, he didn't bother listen to anything the teacher had to say since everything they were learning about was like primary school for peter, he already knew about it and much much more about it than anyone else knew, well I guess those are the perks of living with two of the world's greatest scientists, but he didn't brag. No one believed peter that Tony stark had employed him, little did they know that peter was Tony's son and he had only been living with may to ensure his privacy and so that his identity wouldn't be revealed, and oh he was spider-Man.

Peter was brought out his day dream by the teacher calling his name "mr Parker, are you with us?" Peter nodded and sat up straight. The teacher continued to speak "right so as I was saying, you are all very very lucky, because this year's field trip is to the one and only avengers tower!" Cheers could be heard throughout the room, except for peter, he face planted into his arms on the desk and just wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. "I will need you permission slips handed in for the trip tomorrow otherwise you won't be allowed to attend" mr Harrington handed everyone a bright pink sheet of paper, peter took his, but then the hairs on his neck stood up and he was hit on the back of the head with something that felt like a eraser, he turned around to see flash and his goons sniggering and smirking. He sighed, he wasn't feeling his best and he certainly didn't want to add a black eye or bruised ribs to the mix as soon as he left the school. "Hey penis! Ready to finally be exposed for the liar you are" the whole class erupted into laughter but luckily for peter he was saved by the bell signaling that the school day was finally over.   
Everyone rushed out the classroom to grab their belongings from their lockers, Peter got his homework from his locker and walked outside to where happy was waiting in the car. He opened the door and got into the back seat, normally he would ramble on to happy about his day but he was tired and he had a headache and he just really needed to sleep, so he let his eyes close. He was woken up too soon for his liking, the light was too bright but whoever woke him didn't care, he took a second to adjust to the light then noticed who the figure standing next to him was. "Peter, come on we've got a movie nighttt" it was Clint, peter knew that whining anywhere, he sighed and got up out the car, he walked into the elevator with Clint which took them to the common room where they were greeted with the sight of Pietro and Wanda playing Mario kart with Steve and Bruce , while Nat and Bucky were talking to each other about something in Russian. Dad is most likely in his lab, he thought. He dumped his bag on the floor gave a quick wave to everyone then went to his room. Bucky has stopped talking to nat, finding it odd that peter had gone straight to his room but he brushed it off.   
Peter hadn't eaten dinner that night, he'd fallen asleep and no one had the heart to wake him, they did try but he just groaned and rolled away from them, he wasn't himself was all everyone could say, and Steve did try to feel his forehead but he shrugged him off and continued to sleep.


	2. The field trip

It was the day of the field trip, peter woke up to his alarm, he groggily opened his eyes and rubbed them, he yawned "Friday, what time is it" . "It is 6:30 am mr Parker" peter grunted and got out of bed walking into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he was pale, his cheeks were flushed and he had bags under his eyes. He turned on the tap and splashed cold water onto his face, god that felt good, he didn't really want to go on the trip so if he was sick he wouldn't have to, but he promised Ned he'd go with him and he was going to stick by that promise.  
He got some make up from under the sink that he used to hide the bruises he got from flash so the other's wouldn't see them, he applied it so it looked like he wasn't the walking incarnation of death. After making himself look not sick he grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt, a black hoodie and a pair of red sneakers and got dressed.   
Then made his way out to the kitchen and his stomach nearly emptied it's contents when he smelt the food that was sitting on the counter, so he wouldn't look suspicious he grabbed a piece of toast then bolted out the door with a quick "bye guys I'm gonna be late" everyone turned around towards the door but he'd already gone. Clint didn't think peter would just run off like that, and all the food they left for him was still there, well except for one piece of toast but that was nothing where peter was concerned, he was a little concerned but didn't voice it. Bucky was concerned too, he always got a hug from peter in the morning, today shouldn't have been different but it was, he didn't get his peter hug, and everyone loves a peter hug.   
\- - - - LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK- - - -

Peter walked towards the bus that was waiting outside, he saw Ned sitting at the back so he made his way over to him, only to be shoved into a seat next to no other than flash. "Great", he sighed, "just great, I gotta sit next to this dick all the way there, oh look the bus is starting I have no hope of moving away from this seat". The bus ride there was hell, flash wouldn't shut up about exposing him and how Tony Stark would give him an actual internship for exposing peter as a liar, peter wanted to laugh but didn't otherwise he'd get a beating. As the bus approached the tower peter felt his stomach churn, coming to school was a bad idea, and if any of the avengers noticed he was sick while they made their little appearances to try embarrass him well then he was in deep shit, Steve always told him to tell them if he felt bad or if he was sick, and he did mostly but today he wanted to be there for Ned, to share his excitement even though he felt like crap.   
As they got off the bus peter was tripped up, the teacher didn't notice flash trip him and of course told peter to stop being so clumsy or he'd hurt himself, he sighed and made his way into the tower not stopping to gawp at the beautifully decorated lobby, he'd seen it all before, hell he lives here!  
Mr Harrington walked up to the desk to talk too the receptionist. She was an intern, I'd seen her before, Definitely not a receptionist so something was up, she was here because she knew me, great..


	3. Uncle Clint know’s what’s up

The woman sitting at the desk had long blonde hair and green eyes, I'd helped her out a few times before, she was nice, only a few years older, collage student. She got up and walked towards the class with a box filled with white lanyards, I gulped, I forgot I'd need my badge, I forgot it on my dresser...  
Everyone was handed a lanyard except for me, and guess who pointed it out. "Hey miss, why didn't pen-Parker get one" flash said smugly.   
"Peter already has one right peter?" He nodded. Everyone was going through and being announced by Jarvis, Flash pushed to the front of the line to go first as always. "Eugene Thompson, visitor level 1" a voice announced from the roof, everyone jumped expect for me and the woman who's name was Alice. She laughed "that's Jarvis, mister Stark's AI, she controls the building's security" everyone looked around in awe, peter just stood there hoping he wouldn't vomit.   
There was a loud crash and everyone turned around to see Hawkeye in a crouch on the floor, peter sighed, great, just great. 

Clint walked over to peter, a mischievous grin plastered on his face, oh god, this is just the beginning he thought. As soon as he reached peter's side he wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him into a hug, peter sighed "what do you want me Barton" he was trying to not attract attention but that wasn't gonna happen when Hawkeye was there now was it. "Hey Pete, what's with the mr Barton crap, thought I was uncle Clint" he smirked mischievously, peter groaned, of course he had to say that, of course he did.   
Clint looked at peter, he didn't look well, he could tell that he was wearing makeup, I mean he was one of the best spies in the world so it was obvious to spot if someone was wearing makeup. Peter gulped, trying to swallow down the bile that tried to creep up his throat. Clint noticed this but didn't mention it "hey bud, you gonna kit me up with some new high tech arrows?" Peter smiled and nodded "yeah, I'll give them to you when I'm done, promise" Clint grined and ruffled peter's hair affectionately, discreetly feeling for the fever he might have felt coming off the boy when he hugged him, (crazy spy skills come in handy). Peter pushed him off "I gotta go Clint" Clint looked at him, he raised an eyebrow, peter sighed "bye uncle Clint" Clint smiled and walked off "bye Pete, don't forget your pass next time!" That confused peter, until he noticed there was something in his back pocket, he took out the gold pass that Clint had snuck there, he smiled slightly, god that man was great sometimes.   
His thinking was interrupted by someone trying to grab his pass, but he easily dodged the grabbing hand, only to turn around and see it was flash, great, I hoped no one would notice.   
"How the hell did you get a gold pass penis, you must've payed someone to give you one" Peter shook his head, bad idea, now it feels like there's a ton of bricks in there, note to self, don't shake your head. Peter walked through the scanner and Jarvis announced him "peter Parker, alpha ten, welcome home mr Parker" peter sighed and stepped through to the other side, flash was about to say something but was cut off by Jarvis "Mr Parker, my sensors have detected an anomaly in your body's functions, your average body temperature if elevated by 2.1 degrees Fahrenheit, shall I alert mr stark?" Peter's eyes went wide as he realised what was jsut said "n-no Jarvis it's fine, no need to tell m-mr sta-rk " he stuttered. "Very well mr Parker but if your body temperature rises any higher I will inform captain Rogers, as it turns out sir isn't in the building at this moment" peter sighed and went to join the rest of the class now gathering inside the elevator , he was greeted with a sharp elbow to the ribs, he grunted. "What the hell was that Parker, first you pay the Hawkeye to pretend to know you, then you hack into Tony stark's AI, and what was it talking about body temperature" he was obviously angry, "nothing flash, and no I didn't pay Clint, and again no I didn't hack into Jarvis, that's impossible" flash was about to retaliate but the doors opened to the floor where the avengers museum was.


	4. Maximoff mischief

Everyone got out the lift and were told that we'd only be allowed 30 minutes to look around. Peter and Ned walked towards his case, the spider man case, glancing at the other light blue one next to him, pietro's, it was pretty cool with all the white and gray accents, and the awesome mannequin of him which was, wait a minute, did it just mov-. suddenly a flash of blue sped past him, he facepalmed, for god sakes I didn't think he'd annoy me this early on! What even is my life? "Petey, why didn't you tell me this was your class coming on the field trip" Peter glared at him, the older boy had an evil grin on his face, he placed a hand on peter's shoulder. he furrowed his brow slightly feeling the heat that was radiating off of the younger boy. He shrugged it off and wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him into a hug. Peter whined" Maximoff let me go". Pietro didn't listen, instead he held on to peter and sped around the museum, he did a total of 3 laps and the only thing going though peter's head while his stomach churned and tried to force up it's contents was "don't throw up, don't throw up" he didn't want the avengers to tell him off for going to school sick, even if he was coming back home.   
Pietro stopped running at the front of the class and ruffled peter's hair smiling. Peter swallowed down the bile that was creeping up his throat and flared at the boy, he was wearing his gray sweats and a light blue-gray sleeveless hoodie. Peter could hear all the girls whispering about him, it was annoying being able to hear everything sometimes.   
Pietro looked at peter and watched him walk over to the back of the class out of the lime light. Pietro autographed phone cases and backpacks for some of the kids that begun to crowd around him, but he didn't take his eyes off of peter for a second. 

Peter was stood alone at the back of the class near a case showcasing the battle of sokovia when his spidey sense kicked in and all the hairs on his neck stood up, then he heard that annoying voice "oi penis!" It was flash "What did you do to get quicksilver to act like he knew you, your obviously too pathetic, must be a charity case, I need to teach you a lesson" he raised his fist and peter closed his eyes, ready to take the punch, however it didn't happen, what did happen is flash felt someone grab his fist just before it collided with peter's jaw, he looked up to be met with the same gaze by a white haired boy, he looked at flash with a murderous look on his eyes, anyone could tell he was pissed, he took a breath to recompose himself, then what Peter heard nearly had him rolling on the floor with laughter. "your ass is jealous of all that shit coming put of your mouth, yes?" He squeezes flash's fist in a tight grip, His accent was thicker with every word. Everyone burst out laughing, Pietro just smirked and wrapped his arm protectively around Peter's shoulders letting go of flash's now aching fist.   
He took peter over to a corner and kneeled next to the boy "peter, are you okay?" Peter was about to nod in response but then he remembered what happened last time he did that . "I'm fine Pietro" his voice was hoarse but he tried to hide it, Pietro noticed but didn't mention it. Pietro ruffled his hair affectionately and smiled "okay, but if you feel sick come find me,yes? Or someone else?" Peter gave a quick yes then went to join the rest of his class who were now staring at him, well obviously he'd just been sped around the room by quicksilver and he gave him a hug Peter hated everyone looking at him, Pietro had ran off, peter was gonna get him back for that soon. As the group was getting back into the elevator there were scarlet tendrils around his hands, he looked down to see a bottle of water and some cough drops. Peter turned around to see Wanda and Pietro standing in the corner, Wanda smiled at him, peter smiled back and followed the rest of his class while popping a cough drop into his mouth, letting the cool mint flavour soothe his throat and clear his sinuses a bit.


	5. Sometimes the kid knows best

As peter walked into the elevator Alice asked Jarvis to take them to level 40. oh god, that's Bruce's floor, if he finds out he's sick there's no doubt he'd try get him to the medbay. As soon as the door's opened they were guided towards a work station, and who was behind it? That's right Bruce banner, peter was screwed.   
Bruce smiled as he saw the class come in, his eyes scanned around for peter, he noticed him in the back looking a little bit too pale for his liking. He was currently making some of steve' juice to help him regenerate faster after battles, but Steve always drank it when he was sick too, so Bruce knew it would be okay for peter.   
"Hi everyone, I'm Dr Bruce banner, I'm currently making some of captain America's juice for when he's regenerating after battle, it tastes really good" he smiled. Peter was starting to feel nauseous and the room had started swaying, Bruce noticed how he suddenly swallowed the lump in his throat which was most definitely him trying to keep his stomach at bay, so Bruce did what any worried uncle would do "this stuff isn't dangerous and it's just like medicine if your sick, how about we have someone try it, hey Pete why don't you give it a taste" Bruce looked directly at peter.   
"No Bruce I'm fine, keep it for Steve" peter forced out trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible even though his throat felt like it was the fires of hell. "I'll try it!" Flash practically shouted, peter sighed "actually yeah why not Bruce, tastes good right?" Bruce nodded and peter walked up to him taking the vial. He drank every last drop, feeling how soothing it was as it trickled down his burning throat, he gave Bruce an appreciative smile. Bruce smiled back and then peter noticed the state of the older man, he had dark purple bags under his eyes, he was yawning every two minutes and he was wearing the same clothes since Wednesday, it was now Friday.   
Peter put the vial down and took a hold of Bruce's hands, he tried to alter his voice to be sterner but couldn't manage it so just spoke anyways "Bruce, when was the last time you slept" Bruce shrugged "probably Tuesday night?". Peter sighed and this time managed to take a bit more authority "Bruce, you need too sleep, Your going upstairs, I'll check in with Jarvis to be sure" everyone was shocked to hear their classmate talking to the Hulk like that, but Bruce only sighed with a nod "your probably right pete, thanks kid" he smiled tiredly and walked out the lab waving at the rest of the kids. Peter had kind of forgotten about the rest of his class at that moment, more concerned about Bruce. He walked back to join them and they were quickly hurried away to the lift where Alice said they'd be heading to lower level training rooms "That was fine, they never train on the lower levels, no one will embarrass me? Right?" Peter questioned Ned, Ned just laughed "dude what even is your life"


	6. The winter soldier has a soft spot for a certain spider-kid

As they excited the lift peter felt his spidey sense go off then flash's knee was whacked against the back of his own and he tumbled for ward onto the floor. He hissed in pain as his knee buckled from the force and jolted his stomach as he fell forwards. He was so focused on not puking while he tried to get up that he hadn't noticed the metal hand curling around his shoulder to prevent him from doing so. He looked up to be greeted by a pair of grey-blue eyes which belonged to a certain brunette super soldier, kneeling next to him.  
Bucky gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze "Peter, you okay? Your leg just gave way" Bucky had noticed flash causing peter's fall but didn't let on that he'd seen, trying to figure out if the teacher would take action because if he didn't then Bucky surely would do it himself. Peter sighed and grabbed onto bucky's flesh hand for dear life until he managed to slowly stand up with the other's help, bucky's metal arm was now supporting his weight and shuffling him over to the nearest bench so he could make sure he really was okay and pretend to asses his knee even though he knew it wasn't peter's leg giving way that made him fall, well it was but it didn't just happen, it was because of the painful looking thwack of a large kneecap.   
Bucky carefully assessed his leg just to actually make sure that smug ass kid hadn't hurt his nephew.   
Peter's eyes were hazy and then that's when Bucky noticed the coat of makeup on his face, which would be oblivious to the untrained eye, the kid was smart, but now Bucky knew there was definitely something up with him. The ex-assassin took a hold of peter's arm and slowly helped him stand. "Your good but stop being so clumsy" he smiled softly and ruffled the boy's hair and then he could feel the fever radiating from his skin, he sighed to himself.   
"Uh right well um we're off to the gym now so if you'd either like to leave or accompany in mr Barnes?" Alice was a little shocked that the winter soldier was standing in front of her so she tried to regain control of the situation, Bucky just gave a simple nod in response and a quick "I was heading that way anyway".   
Peter gulped, of Bucky was heading to the gym then there was definitely gonna be someone else there ready to embarrass him, oh fuck fuck fuck, if Steve was in his head right now he'd be in trouble and would definitely be hearing "language" for the rest of the week.   
————-Line BReak——————————————

As they got to the training room Bucky headed in to spar with Steve. Peter saw Steve look Bucky up an down and smirk when he entered the sparing ring but then Bucky tilted his head slightly motioning to the class standing behind him, Steve actually pouted and Bucky just laughed at him.   
The blonde super soldier turned to face the class and gave his best forced smile "hello everyone! You all probably know who am but if not I'm steve Rogers, this over here is Bucky Barnes, and If you've all got your wavers signed we're going to be teaching you a bit of self defence, so first me and Bucky will demonstrate then you'll get a chance to fight against one of us" everyone nodded, Steve and Bucky started to show off a few moves then it was time the rest of the kids got to test out the skills they'd just learnt.   
Steve smiled and looked at Bucky discreetly glancing at peter. "Right, so who's gonna be the first to go against me then?" Steve questioned and a few hands shot up, but before Steve could get a chance Bucky spoke for him "you, jeans and white shirt" Bucky was pointing at flash. Oh shit this boy was an idiot, peter could hear him bragging to his friends he could take down captain America.   
Steve held his hand out for flash then got into a fighting stance, flash threw a punch which Steve dodged with ease, then came a kick directly to Steve's thigh and peter actually heard Bucky growl, he wasn't happy his husband had nearly been put out of action.   
Steve grabbed his leg and next minute flash was pinned to the floor, Steve helped him up then patted him on the back with a "god effort son". Flash walked over to his friends and was congratulated for fighting an actual avenger, and that's when Steve heard the words "you can so beat up puny Parker to shit now" that made Steve's blood boil. Bucky noticed the sudden tension in his husband's stance and stood next to him so that there hips and shoulders were touching, next minute Bucky had his hand in Steve's back pocket and was giving him a teasing squeeze. Steve jumped slighty then relaxed a bit, Bucky smirked at him dirtily but no one was paying attention all to focused on talking to their classmate. Steve shook his head disapproving at his husband "not now,there are kids here" Bucky just smiled innocently then Steve cleared his throat to get the class's attention. "Okay so how about you, Pete why don't you spar with Bucky, see how much you've improved".   
Peter gulped and mouths a no to the older man, but then Steve gave him a look "coming up?" That was said in his matter o-fact tone and peter knew he couldn't argue with his pops(Steve is his pops but Tony and pepper are his actual parents, pops was just cute).  
Peter slowly walked up to the sparing ring next to bucky, he got into his usual stance and started their dance of punches and kicks. Bucky was about to hit him but was cut off by a "I head what Steve said" that made Bucky's face and ears go red from embarrassment and peter got in a good punch to his chest, but when he was stepping away from the punch his vision started to go dark and then there was nothing but pitch black...


	7. You can’t lie to the god of mischief

As peter started to come back to the land of the living he felt himself being pressed up against a firm chest, with a metal hand placed at the back of his neck, then someone who sounded like Steve, was holding a bottle of cold water to his lips and coaxing him to drink it. Peter took a few small sips of the cool liquid, grimacing as it hurt to swallow it.   
Peter was soon able to sit up on his own without the support of who he found out to be Bucky, Steve was carefully helping him stand. "Peter, have you eaten at all today?" Peter gave a quick no just so steve would suspect it was anything more than fainting. Steve sighed, of course Bucky knew something was up but didn't tell Steve just yet. They helped him to his feet and held an arm each to steady his balance.   
As soon as Peter was able to stand in aided Steve told the tour guide to go straight to lunch to prevent anything like this happening again, she nodded.

\- - - - - - - - - - L I N E B R E A K - - - - - - - - - - -   
As peter walked into the cafeteria he spotted 2 Norse gods sat at a empty table, the larger blonde one eating pop tarts and the slim raven haired god of mischief was taking a bite from a green apple. Peter smiled and started to walk towards even not having seen his uncles in ages!   
As peter approached the gods he had a sudden dizzy spell, he was about to fall face first onto the cold floor of the food court, then he could feel a slender cold hand on his shoulder holding him up, he blinks momentarily to notice that Its his uncle loki who is now guiding him to an empty table not being occupied by Thor.   
Loki can feel heat radiating off of the young boy so he snaps his fingers and peter's hoodie appears folded on the table. He gently touches peter's arm with his left hand and sighs, "Peter, you must tell me what ails you child" peter shakes his head, "M'fine uncle loki" he was mumbling, he slowly leans his head down then oh fuck-shit bad idea, his vision is swimming, there's ringing in his ears then he can hear everything, the girls three tables away whispering about how attractive the gods are, the machinery about 20 floors down and music coming from the common room.   
Suddenly there's this Hellish feeling in his stomach and he can't hold it down anymore, he gags, Loki quickly noticed making a bucket appear in front of them, he held it out to peter who reached and closed his eyes as his stomach emptied its contents. The god pressed his cool hand on the back of peter's clammy neck and the boy gave a sigh of relief, the cold felt heavenly on his burning skin.   
Loki rubbed soothing circles into his peter's upper back while thor had started distracting the rest of the children. "Peter, you must let me know what it is that is ailing you, otherwise I may not be able to help" he's concerned for the boy. Peter gags again but only bile comes up and then he's dry heaving,   
Loki kept his cold hand at the back of the younger boy's neck, Cooling him down slightly and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He gently scooped up peter's slender form once he'd finished vomiting. "Come brother, we must take peter to captain Rogers" Thor walks over to his brother and peter, when he speaks his normally booming voice is full of concern "what ails the boy?" Loki just continued walking until they were safely out of the room "I believe he may have what these midgardians call a stomach virus" Thor nodded and pressed the elevator button for floor 98 which was the common room, the elevator opened and took them up to where Steve was sitting in an armchair, sketchbook and pencil in hand, and Bucky was laying on the sofa shirtless looking like a Calvin Klein underwear model.   
Loki cleared his throat so they would acknowledge their presence.  
Steve quickly turned around and his eyes immediately fell on peter, he sighed and put his sketchbook down on the table, pushing himself up and walking towards the two Norse gods carrying a very sick looking peter.


	8. Superheroes don’t get sick, well they do but peter still thinks otherwise

Steve walked towards the raven haired god and took peter's fragile thin frame in his arms, he sighed when he felt how hot the kid was "buck, wet washcloth, thermometer and our fever reducers" Bucky jumped up and went to get what Steve had asked for.  
Steve carefully laid peter down on the couch and clamped a large hand on his forehead, sighing at the warmth of it.   
Loki handed Steve a trash can "he's already been sick once, I only assume he's been keeping it in all day" Steve nodded "thanks loki, but me and Bucky got it from here"  
The Norse god reluctantly nodded then walked out with his brother in tow.  
Bucky came back with the items Steve asked for and placed them on the coffee table, taking the cover off of the thermometer, he cupped peter's Cheek with his metal hand "Pete, can you open your mouth for me kiddo?" Peter complied and let his mouth open slightly and Bucky stuck the thermometer under his tongue. He waited for the beep then took it out and read the digits on it "102.4", definitely got a fever". Before peter had a chance to say anything a hand was brushing his sweat soaked hair back from his forehead and there was a damp cloth draped onto it, the cold felt like heaven.  
"Your dad's gonna be home soon, why don't you try get some sleep hm?" Steve's tone was soft and gentle as he kept carding his hand through the young boy's mop of brown curls.   
"N'ght uncle Stebe, n'ght uncle buncky" both super soldiers chuckled at the tired teen's mispronunciation of their names, Bucky sat down next to his husband and took his hand interlocking their fingers. "Ever thought of adopting?" Steve grinned and his face lit up, Bucky couldn't help but smile when he kissed him gently."i love you so much James Buchanan Barnes" Steve was always so soppy. "Love ya too punk" 

-time skip brought to you by cute stucky-

Tony walked through the doors of the common room to find Steve and Bucky asleep on the couch, Steve's head on bucky's shoulder. He smiled and walked into Peter's room. Opening the door he saw his kid fast asleep, covered in a layer of sweat and there was a washcloth on his forehead.  
He walked over to his son and knelt down next to him, running his fingers through the younger boy's mess of brown hair. "Hey pete, not feeling to good bud?" Peter shook his head.   
"M'sick" He grumbled looking up at Tony with squinty eyes. Tony nodded and got onto the bed next to him, peter cuddled into his chest and Tony couldn't not smile.  
Planting a gentle kiss to the boy's curls he pulled the blanket over the both of them.   
"Get some sleep bud, let that super metabolism kick in" peter was already falling asleep with his head on his father's chest. Tony kept stroking his son's hair while he got his phone out and looked at his emails.   
A few minutes later he heard soft snores. Looking down he saw peter fast asleep snuggled into his side. Tony's lips curled up into a smile and he set his phone down and let his eyes close, happily welcoming sleep.


End file.
